Harry Potter and the Vampire King
by goodguy4u282008
Summary: Harry finds himself as Draco's Mate at the end of their last year of Hogworts. Ron finds that he is the mate of Lucuis but his family is not willing to allow them to be together. Read and let me know what you think.


I own nothing but the plot and some of the characters Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rolwings

Harry finds out he is Draco's Mate at the end of their seventh year at Hogworts and in the middle of the war he finds love there. Ron also finds love in the form of Draco's father. Lucius has lost Narcissa to the Dark Lord.

This story will contain a good Lucius and good Draco.

Chapter one

running away

This story starts off with Harry and Ron on the run both for reasons that would mean being forced to give up their loves. You see Ron had fallen for his family's long time enemy Lucius Malfoy. "Harry what are we going to do? You know that if mom and dad find out about this they will force me to leave him." Ron said with tears in his eyes. "I know Ron but I have a plan that will fix all of our problems. We just have to get Lucius and Draco to agree because if we leave them behind then they will be accused of killing us." Harry said moving in to hug his friend. At this time the floo opened up and Draco came through with his father behind him. "Harry what is the matter love?" Draco asked coming up to hug Harry. "I have a plan to help but it means running away." Harry said. "Mr. Potter do you have any idea where we could go that Dumbeldore can't get to you and Ron?" Lucius asked. "I had not thought about it. I don't know of any place that we could go do you?" Harry said. "I know of someone that may help us. His name is Robbie and he is a King but he is also a Vampire. He is very old one of the first of his kind. He lives on an island and it is surrounded by a spell to keep anyone that does not have his permission out." Lucius said. "How do we get in touch with him father?" Draco asked. "I will have to use a muggle telephone. Harry do you have one?" Lucius said. "Yes sir it is in the living room." Harry said. He left the three of them there and went to call. "His Majesty's office." Lisa said. "Yes my name is Lucius Malfoy I need to speak with His Majesty." He said. "One moment let me see if he is in." Lisa said. "Your Majesty there is a man on the phone for you said his name is Lucius Malfoy." She said. "Put him through please." I said. "Right away sir." She said. "Lucius to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked. "Your Majesty I need to ask a favor from you. My mate and I and my son and his mate need a place to go to get away from the crazy people around here. My mate's family hates me and will try to take him away." Lucius said I could hear the tears in his voice. "Calm your self you are welcome to come here with young Draco and of course young Mr. Potter and young Mr. Weasley." I said. "How did you know? Of course you saw the moment I made the choice to call you." He said. "Yes I did now I shall send my private jet for you please be ready and make sure the boys know the proper way to greet me and my soul mate." I said. "Yes Your Majesty I will make sure they are ready." He said and hung up the phone. I walked out of my office and went in search of my husband. "Matt are you here?" I asked as I walked in to the living room. "Yes my love what is the matter." Matt said from the couch. "Nothing but we will be having some visitors soon." I said as I joined him on the sofa. Meanwhile back in England Lucius and the boys were packing very fast. "Now when you are in the same room as the King and his Mate you are required to bow to them and speak respectfully to him. The same goes for his children and he has quite a few of them. Remember they are royalty and must be treated as such. Don't speak unless spoken to first. Be prepared for a few things that will be unusual they don't have the same beliefs as us and there are no fighting on that island." Lucius said. "Father will we lose our titles as Lord Malfoy there?" Draco asked. "I don't know son but His Majesty has invited us to come so we will be treated well as guest of the king." He said. They all apparated to the airport. "Father what are we doing here?" Draco asked. "Waiting for the jet that will take us to His Majesty." Lucius said. They arrived and was brought to the castle to meet with us. "Wow he lives here this place is huge bigger than your Manor Lucius."Ron said. The car stopped and they were met by Jackson my personal warrior. "His Majesty will see you in the main meeting chamber. You will remember to follow the rules here and respect the laws. Now follow me." Jackson said. He started walking. They approached the door and Jackson turned to them and said. "I will announce you and you will approach and bow." He walked in "Your Majesties Lord Malfoy and his party is here to speak with you." Jackson said. "By all means show them in." I said. "Lord Malfoy and his Mate Ronald Weasley Lord Harry Potter Duke of Greenwich and his Mate Draco Malfoy." Jackson said. "Welcome Lucius my friend please step forward and meet my family." I said. "We would be honored to meet your family Your Majesty." Lucius said. "First this is my Mate Matthew and how children Seth, Cody, Sarah, Micah and our baby Annabeth." I said. "A pleasure to meet you all." Lucius said. "Lets speak in private and you can tell me what is happening in England that has you running away." I said. I showed them to my office where Matt and I sat down behind our desk. "Lucius this is not like you to run away. What has made you make this choice?" I asked. "You know about the Dark Lord but what you don't know is that Dumbledore is just as bad as he and of course my Mate's family is trying to take him from me. He is also scared that they may make him make the unbreakable vow to never see me again. As you know that with my Veela side that would destroy me to lose my mate." He said. "Never fear this is one of the only islands that is unplottable and there is no way they are getting on here with out me or my sisters' permission and they will not allow any harm to come to you or your party. I must tell you that we don't judge people here by what they are we all live peacefully and we have two main laws. One is that we don't harm the royal family any of them. There is a complete list of my children and Matt's family in the living room. The other is we don't cause problems in this country. We have schools set up to help Vampires with their changes since at the age of Thirteen is when the change starts in us. Witches and Wizards and shifters and Werewolves have their own school. My children come and go as they please from this house the only ones that are here full time are Micah and Annabeth for reason we keep to our selves. Micah should be going to school but he has a problem with large crowds without Matt or myself with him. He came to us from an abusive home and has bonded with Matt quite well. He is also the only one of my children that has been able to tap his gift so early. He is a seer like me and he is also the only one so far with out a mate but we know he has one he has been getting glimpses of him. We know his mate has red hair a lot like yours Mr. Weasley you don't happen to have brothers do you?" I asked. "Yes sir I have six brothers. Please call me Ron as I am soon to be disowned by my family." He said with a sad look. "Son if they can do that so easily then they are not worth you tears. I know that Lucius loves you and you will be happy by any chance were you going to tell him that you are with child." I said. "How did you know? No one save Harry knew." He said with a shocked look on his face. "I am a Seer young man and plus I have seen that glow a few times my son Seth's Mate is a Wizard and is carrying his child. Todd lives here in the Palace with us. We freed him from the Slave spell." I said. Just then the door opened and Micah came running in. Daddy I saw him again when is he going to come so I can meet him this is driving me crazy." Micah said. "Son calm yourself please. I believe I know where your mate is please just give me some time ok." I said. "Yes daddy I will." Micah said and turned to leave and saw Ron. "There he is daddy." Micah said. "No son that is Ron I believe that your mate is his brother but not sure which one since he has six brothers." I said. Micah looked at Ron and surprised us all he walked over to him and asked him if he had a brother that looked like him but a little taller and a little more build to him. "I think Your Majesty he may be referring to Charlie my second oldest brother." Ron said and he pulled out a picture to which Micah grabbed. "That's him Daddy look he is so handsome and strong. You have to bring him here daddy right now I want to meet him. You know what will happen if you don't." Micah said. "I will son but it may take some time to get him to come." I said. "Your Majesty if you will allow me to I will send him a portkey to bring him here. I don't want to tell him where it is just yet I will tell him that he is needed to come." Ron said from his seat at Lucius's side. "Very well what my son wants he gets he knows that. I want to speak with him first before he meets my son. We have soul mates here and once we find them they can't leave us or we die that was what he was referring to. I am the exception to that rule and that was only because of my son's love. Seth is Matt's and my son he and his brother and sister are triplets. Seth bonded with me and Cody to Matt and Sarah is bonded to both of us. Seth calls me Daddy and Matt Papa. Cody will call me either Robbie or Father pending on his mood we allow both since I am not his other parent." I said. "Robbie stop that you are as much his dad as I am." Matt said. "I will send the PortKey to him now the sooner the better." Ron said getting up and leaving the room. "Ron is upset his family is against this and will stop at nothing to get him back." Harry said. "I know son and that won't happen unless Ron makes that choice for himself. We do have a problem to deal with. You see as Charley is Micah's Mate we will need his parents here. Before any of you start I have a law in effect that protects you all. They will be made aware of this when they step off the plane. I have no problem telling them you are not here if that is what I have to do." I said. Ron walked back in and sat down on Lucius's lap. "I sent it and he responded he should be here in a few minutes." Ron said. "Thank you Ron now as I was telling them your parents have to come here it is part of the old laws that was put down that both sets of parents have to be here for the bonding. You do not have to talk to them or have any contact with them." I said. Just then a tall man appeared in the office. "Ron what is going on?" Charlie asked. "Well Charlie you know how you told me a long time ago that you did not have a problem with me being gay because you were." Ron said. "Yeah bro. I love you and no matter what mom and dad say I want you happy and if he makes you happy then so be it. Just don't hurt him or you will deal with me." He said looking Lucius in the eye. "Charlie this is King Robbie and King Matt." Ron said introducing us. "Your Majesties I did not see you there." He said bowing to us. "Please have a seat. I need to talk to you about something and I want you to hold all questions until I finish." I said. "Yes My Lord." Charlie said. "My son has found his mate and I know you don't understand but you are his mate. My son is a Vampire like me or well changing in to one he is also a very loving young man but has been abused when he was little. We got him at the age of Twelve by that time he was already beaten and starved for most of his life. That has made him look younger than he is. He is also smaller than he should be. I need to know if you can love him like he needs. I won't let him see you until I have your word that you won't walk away. You see once he sees you his soul is bound to yours and yours to his. Meaning he would die if you left him. So I need to know what you think about this if you agree you will live here with us and take care of the dragons we have here you would be the boss of that colony here." I said. "May I ask why you would let your son bond with a Wizard and not force him to chose a Vampire?" Charlie asked. "You must understand the way it works here we don't force our children to chose based on a race. I have a Wizard as a son in law right now and another one won't make a difference. I will warn you that Micah's Papa is very protective and so is his brothers and sisters." I said. "Your Majesty may I see a picture of him please?" Charlie asked. I picked up the picture of his last birthday. "He is my angel he is a very loving child." I said. Charlie gasped "I have been dreaming about him for the last few months." Charlie said. "So I see he has mastered that skill as well it takes bonded pair some time to get that down." I said. "What has he being doing?" Matt asked from the door. "Something, that took us years to be able to do. He has been projecting to Charlie. Most likely his dreams." I said. "Can I meet him now?" Charlie asked. "Yes let me send for him." I said. I sent Jackson to get him. Micah came in looking scared. "Son what is the matter you are not in trouble my precious boy." I said. "Daddy, why have I been called?" Micah asked. Micah came and sat by me and when he looked around he saw Charlie sitting there. "Daddy may I speak to him?" Micah asked. "Yes baby you may speak to your Mate."I said. Before Micah could say anything Charlie knelt down in front of him. "Micah I would be honored if you would allow me to get to know you in real life and not just in my dreams. I have been dreaming of you for some time now." Charlie said. "I have been dreaming of you too. Yes Charlie I would love to get to know you for real and not just in our dreams. They left the office holding hands.

A/N

I think I will end this chapter here let me know what you think and if I should write chapter two.


End file.
